Finding Ruby Slippers
by Wolfie 03
Summary: True love always has a way to show when you've found the one. Ruby and Dorothy weren't planning on finding their other half, especially in the wild tornado of life in magical lands. But now that they've found one another, they have to take a chance or lose it forever. Follow as they take the few timid steps into a new life together. WolfiexKansas/RubyxDorothy/Ruby Slippers
1. Chapter 1

The darkness didn't hide the iron in the beautiful brown orbs staring down the two visitors. Her light blue dress, hitched slightly in the front, drew brazen green eyes along the stout form. Dorothy's clothing stood out from the night, though she didn't care as it helped her seem more ferocious.

Not that the dim lighting hindered wolf-heightened eyes in any case. The fact that this lady warrior could be so bold and defiant, even in the late hour, sent a fire of curiosity through Ruby's mind, followed closely by heat through her chest.

Wanting to show her trustworthiness, Ruby bent down, blatantly ignoring the potential threat of a crossbolt in her face, to try and pet Toto. When the dog yipped away, scared of the overpowering smell of werewolf, the woman sighed, sure she harmed her chances of talking with the taller one.

She called out in desperation an offer to help, her heart clenching. She reached out but didn't dare actually grab the blue garbed female. The seemingly short tempered warrior tried to dismiss the wolf girl's words with biting remark. Knowing she could do more, Ruby snapped back, though not with any malice. Seizing the moment, she followed her instincts. In seconds, she was able to figure out where the little dog had run off to.

As she related the news, the wolf woman felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest. When the other woman stayed silent, Ruby smiled to herself, pleased to note the impressed gaze. She didn't wait much longer and took the lead after the lost canine.

-' ,-

* * *

-' ,-

Wind rushed by her face. The wolf's fur that provided extra comfort to Dorothy's seat was silky soft. The powerful limbs moved in a smooth, practiced rhythm, causing the rider to bounce in place. Except that the wolf showed her intelligence still remained by shifting along with her rider, keeping Dorothy in place without jarring her too much as they went.

The woman couldn't stop herself from running her hands over the powerful shoulders and fur. She tried to keep her motions subtle but the two large ears twitched nonetheless. They too provided a source of temptation for Dorothy as she tried to still her roaming hands; instead she switched her attention to looking over the trim yet sturdy form under her.

The forest flew by around the two. The wolf dodged the low hanging branches and other obstacles with ease. It was as she leapt over a natural dip in the ground that Dorothy allowed her hands to wave in the air, feeling both body and soul soar up.

Lost in her moment of silent wonder, she wasn't prepared for the landing. With both hands in the air and legs loose around the wolf's barrel, afraid to hold tighter should it hurt the wonder running through the forest, the woman was unprepared to recover from the flight.

Dorothy dropped backwards. She tumbled to the ground, exhaling as she crashed on her back. The large dark gray wolf skidded to a stop, tail tucked in and both ears flat. The transformed woman whined low, trotting slowly closer.

"It's ok." Dorothy timidly uncurled her arms, showing the red cloak that had been against her chest. She realized her flight had almost jeopardized the clothing and spoke quietly. "The… your cloak is safe."

She stood up, dusting off her pants roughly while keeping a stern grip on the cloak. Another low cry came from the wolf, drawing the warrior's attention and concern. Glancing up, she noticed that the large creature shook her head twice, eyes boring into her own. Dorothy felt breathless for a second time that night as she saw the bright golden gaze. Slowly, she realized that neither side had moved or commented; though the wolf took large gulps of air in between each inquisitive sniff.

"I'm… I'm ok too."

The transformed Ruby relaxed, uncurling her tail and lifting both ears as she scanned the area with both sight and nose. Pinpointing specific scents, she turned to the right of the direction they had been traveling, woofing softly.

The Ozian citizen raised a single brow, understanding without speaking. She nodded once to the wolf and waved a hand to indicate for her to lead the way. She stayed close by, observing the wolf walking at her side.

* * *

 **Author Note: Set sail the ship! With all the canons available. Mwahahahaha. There's rather little Ruby Slipper stories here right now, so here's a little more to the shipping fuel. Also, I'm pretty sure the ship name is Ruby Slippers. I guess we could call it WolfiexKansas or R &D. But meh, I rather like Ruby Slippers.**

 **EDIT: Yes, I've combined the first two chapters. I realized the flow wasn't consistent and hopefully this helps people become interested faster and willing to keep going. Haven't changed a word of either chapter, just put them together.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy could hear Mulan and Ruby talking by the fire, though she couldn't make out much of their conversation. It wasn't difficult; especially since she was anything but tired. The image of the wolf woman transforming back was burned into her sights, even as she closed her eyes. Her gaze had traveled all the way up the red-cloak woman, taking in each curve and muscle that had been hidden under a layer of fur.

She flinched when her thoughts came to her response to Ruby's question. Her face scrunched, flushing. _Great work Dorothy. Really smooth. Really shows how many people you've talked to._ The ex-farm girl smacked her gloved fist into her forehead. _You really do just work better alone…_ She looked up, checking that the two were still at the fireplace, and pulled the old cloth stripe from her hair. Laying it gently on the end table, Dorothy felt her heart clench at the thought of the beautiful wolf girl facing Oz's greatest danger. _If I leave now, then… then I could face Zelena alone. And she wouldn't get hurt._

It didn't take much for the long time resident to sneak away. Knowing the roads and paths like the back of her hand, the warrior quickly left the duo behind. Remembering all too well how easily the red-wearing woman tracked her dog, Dorothy kept looking behind her, ears straining for the sound of wolf's paws or human shouts. Even as she traveled further and further away, she felt a hole growing in her center, almost as though she had left her heart with the werewolf.

She stopped by where she had hidden the silver slippers, switching out her boots for the magical shoes. She had no plans to trade over the silver shoes but it could stall the Wicked Witch long enough for her to use the sleeping powder on the green skinned woman. Once they were in place, the warrior tapped her shins together, teleporting just outside of the Emerald City's main room.

Dorothy waited outside the large green doors, back against the fixture, as she listened for any sounds from inside. Sure that the coast was clear, she entered, scanning the room rapidly as she ran in.

Toto was trapped in an iron cage in the middle of the room. He sat up when his owner entered, though he remained silent especially as Dorothy put a single finger to her lips to shush the dog. The woman didn't pause, heading straight for the large curtains on the far end of the room and pulling them down.

"No…" The blue-clad warrior spun wildly, trying to find her target, while her stomach filled with lead at the empty stage.

"Oh yes…! And I see you've brought my slippers." A low, smooth voice responded. The Wicked Witch poofed up in a cloud of dark green smoke. "Left your strays behind for a second assault on my palace?"

"You won't need to worry about that for long!" Dorothy reached for the satchel Mulan had gave her but fumbled when she couldn't feel it on her belt.

"Oh, you mean this?" Zelena held up the dark brown bag with a confident smile.

"No!" The woman reached for the witch while Toto barked in the background frantically. The witch didn't lose her grin as she also flung up a hand, freezing the Kansasian native in place.

"Let's make sure you _never_ get in my way again." Zelena went to the record player, casting as she walked. "Oz is merely a plaything for me. And now you won't stop me from taking whatever I want." The Wicked Witched enjoyed the worry and fright in the usually stoic gaze before pricking the left hand with the needle point of the object.

Dorothy slowly fell to the ground eyes fluttering shut, unable to speak. Her mind, drowsy and fading from consciousness, could only think of the wolf woman she left behind.

 _Stay safe Wolfie… please…_

 _-' ,-_

* * *

 _-' ,-_

The room Dorothy found herself in was dark except for the single torch she held in hand. There were mirrors encasing her all around, reflecting her own image back.

 _Where am I…?_ The woman moved about the room but all was silent. "Hello?"

There was no answer. If anything, her own voice seemed to dissipate into the darkness. _Alright, let's take this a step at a time. What happened last…? Zelena. She put a curse on me. She's never used a curse like this before… Not that I know of._

She tried walking a little more but only ever saw her own reflection. The torch didn't seem to go out nor emit much smoke. _I suppose I'm alone here… Glad she's not stuck here too. I may never get back... Some hero of Oz I am._

As the woman's thoughts took a darker turn, the light seemed to dim slightly, though the room stayed endless and empty. _Zelena was right… I'm a failure of a hero. If anyone else had come along, they would have failed with me. Or at least know how much of a failure I am. I don't deserve to know her… Everyone leaves me behind anyways._

Growing ever despondent, the warrior sat down, pulling her knees up and laying her head and arms on them. She let the torch drop from her grip. It clattered to the ground but still remained alight. She shut her eyes, feeling tiny prickles of water gathering in the corners.

 _I'm always alone…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, so maybe this chapter isn't very large. But this is just a reminder of what happens when you fall prey to the sleeping curse. Because it seems like half the stories on this site for this couple either forget about it or brush it aside VERY rapidly. Snow said it took months before she could sleep peacefully. We don't see how long it takes Henry, but he had magic to help him cope. I think this particular kind of loneliness will affect Dorothy pretty badly. So here's to another update and acknowledging the curse happened and will make things hard for the stoic fighter. Please leave a review with thoughts, comments or suggestions and favorite if this tickles your fancy. Have a nice day!**

 **EDIT: Yes, I've put this and the 'next' chapter into one. They fit better this way and flow a little better. I like to add more detail to what is already presented, and while they tried to show a lot in the show, they only have so much time. So it's up us authors to help fill in the blanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The wolf woman took in her surroundings at a glance. Spotting the sleeping fighter on the raised diaus, like the mirror Zelena had shown her, Ruby felt her heart freeze in place. It took her best friend's encouragement before she could walk forward to kiss the figure.

Finally touching the soft lips that she had been afraid would never move again, the cloak wearing girl let loose a some of the tears she had been holding back for the past few hours. When the sleeping woman inhaled, Ruby felt her own heart start once more. She watched the lady came to, meeting the brown orbs squarely even as hers continued to fill with water.

"...Wolfie…?"

The soft spoken words lit her mind with warmth. For a moment, the red wearing lady thought she might truly be loved back. "Kansas."

Dorothy didn't hesitate to sit up, propelled by her own strength and the firm grip of the other woman's left hand. As she took in the scene around her, Ruby attempted to make sure the stoic woman didn't fall over and shifted her right hand uncertainly along the strong arms and sturdy back. The wolf woman's mind tried to function, to question, but the joy in her heart caused her to stutter for a few moments first.

It was after the ex-farmer readjusted her seat to face her head on that Ruby managed to speak coherently. "You left without saying anything…" The statement broke her heart anew as she waited, terrified, for a response.

"I was afraid…" The blue robed woman tried to keep her gaze steady on her rescuer but seeing a flash of fear and guilt along with another wave of tears in the green orbs caused her to look down instead. "I couldn't... lose you... to Zelena…" Dorothy's confession was staggered as the fear of being alone soared through her chest. The thought of failing once more, of being left alone, kept her usually sturdy gaze downcast.

"Well yeah, but I almost lost you…" Ruby's inner wolf whimpered causing her lips to tremble. Another trickle of tears slid down her cheeks.

"You didn't… You came back for me…" Dorothy's stoic face broke, almost openingly displaying her amazement. Her heart continued to beat faster as she realized she wasn't left behind. Her own eyes took in the beautiful figure in front of her and the distress she plainly felt, amazement at the circumstances roaring through her and leaving a skid mark on her mind.

"I always will." The red-cloaked woman stated firmly as she felt her core solidify at the affirmative. She watched, nervous, as the ex-farmer stared back in shock before moving her hands onto either side of the wolf girl's face. Ruby allowed herself to be pulled forward, smiling happily, as Dorothy initiated the kiss this time.

They both felt their bodies heat up as they continued the embrace. Their cores, for once in a very long time, felt whole. The world seemed to disappear around the duo as they pulled closer to one another.

Dorothy allowed her feet to drop to the ground, barely noticing the cold surface under her stockings. She felt her face break out into a proper smile, her eyes crinkling in happiness, while her cheeks seemed to burn heavily. When she needed to take a proper breath, she pulled back reluctantly, gulping down the air while she set her forehead against the other woman's.

Ruby could barely contain her ecstatic joy. Her hearing, always sharp, noticed that side from the two's deep breathing, no one else made a sound. Her heart fluttered briefly in worry before settling when she felt the stoic fighter's forehead resting against hers. She peered at the woman with a wide grin.

"You'd almost think we'd never get to kiss again, eh Kansas?" The wolf lady kept her grin as she glanced to the still silent crowd from the corner of her eyes.

The blue clothed fighter smirked as she straightened. "Maybe I'm just making up for lost time." Her gaze crinkled further at the other's bark of laughter. A light cough drew her attention away from her true love to Mayor Munchkin standing nearby.

"Hero of Oz, is everything ok now? These are welcomed guests?" The elder questioned, hands clasped neatly before her.

"Yes! Where is the Wicked Witch?!"

"Yes! Where is she, where is she?"

The other Munchkins began to chime in as well. Ruby remained by her love's side, both brows raised at their behavior. Dorothy however was well versed in how they acted and merely nodded, her face turning stern once more.

"Yes, everything is alright now. These are _very_ welcomed guests, and should be treated as Heroes themselves." The warrior checked that she guessed properly and found a pleased smile waiting for her. She smirked back briefly before turning confused. "As for the Witch… I don't know."

The shorter people panicked, shifting in place with their hands flying up to their mouths and about their heads. Snow White and Mulan, standing behind the majority of the crowd, deadpanned at the theatrics. The princess took a half-step closer but paused when she saw her best friend was readying an answer.

Ruby kept a hold of Dorothy's left hand while raising her other to calm the group. "Zelena is in the Underworld. And except for very special magics, it's not easy to leave." She lightly tugged on the hand in her grip. "She gave us the silver slippers. That's how we got here."

Dorothy looked down with a single brow raised. Spotting the metallic glint, she hummed to herself. "Well then, it looks like Oz is safe for now." The stoic woman declared boldly as she looked back to the natives.

The Munchkins all cheered, their fright turning to jubilation rapidly, and moved along, linking arms and giving little half-skips. "Yay! The Wicked Witch is trapped! The Wicked Witch is trapped! Long live our heroes, the Wicked Witch is trapped!"

The mayor halted and turned back, pulling out a pair of boots as she stepped back up to the group. "We had noticed your boots were missing and brought a spare, o Hero of Oz."

"Thanks." Dorothy accepted the offering and began to put them on. She rested against the marble structure for balance. Ruby watched, hand out to help with her love's balance.

The mayor grinned, pleased, and went back to join her people in celebration. The remaining women watched the munchkins leave with bland expressions. Just as Ruby turned back to her true love with a bemused grin, Snow White stepped up anxiously.

"Ruby… I know you just found your one true love..."

"Oh!" The wolf girl started, glancing between her best friend and the woman on her right. "Uhm, Kansas, this is Snow White, my best friend. She needs to get to Storybrooke, can we borrow your slippers for a little while longer?"

The fighter remained neutral, though her eyes kept a special gleam when she looked at the red-wearing lady. "Storybrooke…?"

"It's a long story. It's where we all lived for a while; Snow's son there, along with my grandmother and other people from the Enchanted Forest." Ruby smiled reassuringly. Her chest lightened when the blue-clad woman squeezed her hand in return.

"Sure."

The Storybrooke natives beamed. Mulan, however, looked dejected and glanced off to the side. Dorothy released her grip from her true love and was about to take a step back when a hopeful smile inched into her sight.

"Would you… want to come and meet my grandma?" Ruby kept her voice light and non-threatening. Though she couldn't prevent the spark of hope in her gaze and heart.

The taller woman stared into the green orbs and noted the hope there. Giving the other a half-smirk, she re-closed her fingers about the gloved hand. "...A-alright."

Snow beamed at the new couple and looked to Mulan. "Would you like to come as well Mulan?"

The female warrior shook her head, taking a single step back. "No, that's ok. I believe my path leads elsewhere, in these lands and not in that one."

Dorothy perked up minutely, looking over to the metal armored fighter, and held up her right hand. "If you're staying in this land, could you watch over Oz while I'm gone?" Waving vaguely, she lowered her voice as she continued. "It's not just evil witches that can be a problem here."

"Of course. It would be my honor." Mulan dipped her head respectfully. She looked to the others who stared back bemused. In seconds, Ruby and Snow broke out in laughter and each gave the armored comrade warm hugs.

"Stay safe…!" Snow White kept her words short, moving to stand near the blue clothed woman and smiling warmly.

"I hope you find the path you were hoping for…!" Ruby whispered to her friend as they hugged. Pulling back, she found the other was barely holding back warm tears.

"Yes, thanks to your and Merida's help, I think I will be able to." Once the embrace was finished, the tan skinned warrior wiped her eyes with the thick leather glove and turned about, leaving the wide stage. She paused when the other stoic fighter called out.

"The Munchkins do know about the area, if you need information with any sort of problem or creature. Or try the Good Witches of the East and North. If you can find them." Dorothy kept her voice level. When the wolf woman came within reach, her own hand automatically sought out the other's without conscious thought. She noticed the curious gaze of the others and half-shrugged. "It's a long story."

Ruby threw back her head and laughed. The reaction caused a full smile to appear on the ex-farmer as she traced the wolf woman's neck line to the inviting lips that dropped back down to kiss the fighter. Ruby couldn't help smooching the stoic lady, even as she reached out for Snow's hand as well.

A dog's barking caused them to pause. Dorothy bent down and scooped up her pet with one arm, never letting go of her rescuer's hand. Ruby checked that everyone was ready. Seeing that they were, she clicked her heels together three times, picturing the magical town stuck in a land without magic.

"Away we go…" The wolf lass muttered playfully with a smile as she kept her eyes closed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes, a much larger and expanded ending to the episode of the ship (and MUCH larger than the other chapters, I know. I couldn't help it!). I had to re-watch the scene many times (not that I minded), to get the face reflections right and figure out the motives/thoughts behind them. I touched a little on some of the themes I'll be going into more in future stories in the last chapter and slightly this one, wonder if you can guess what they were. It's pretty easy when you think of the trauma these two have been through and boil it down to one word each. That's what I will eventually be addressing. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review, favorite or whatever if you liked it or want to suggestion something or noticed something. Thanks and see you in the next chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The trio appeared right in front of Granny's in a poof of white smoke. The bright blue sky, a sharp contrast to the darkness of Oz and the pale red sky of the Underworld, blinded the three for a moment. Once Snow recovered, she smiled tightly to each of them, giving them another brief hug.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm so happy for you two." The worried mom held her best friend's hands briefly before letting go and backing up slowly. "I have to go find Neal. Thanks again!"

Ruby waved farewell before turning briskly to her true love with a brilliant grin. She found the ex-farmer staring wide eyed at the more advanced technology with Toto stunned at the new environment. She chuckled, tugging the woman closer and pecking her left cheek.

"Pretty cool, huh Kansas?"

"You lived here Wolfie…?" Dorothy settled her core with a few quiet breaths. The dog in her arms struggled briefly before settling down when his owner pat his head with her left hand.

"Kind of. More like cursed to live here for almost thirty years." The wolf woman turned to face the diner head on with a rueful smirk. "And my granny and I stayed right here. Even if most of the time I didn't want to."

Dorothy smirked as she turned with the other woman. "Looking for… 'more'... even then?"

Ruby laughed, leaning into the solid shoulder. "Guess so. Glad I found it in the end."

The two went silent, smiling. It was as a car went by behind them that they woke up to their surroundings. Ruby took a deep breath and beamed once more, touching the strong right arm lightly.

"Why don't we head inside?" When the other woman nodded, the red-cloaked lass lead the way in, holding the door for her love.

The bell tinkled overhead as they entered. The customers looked up and continued to stare in surprise at seeing the return of the wolf girl. The older werewolf came around from the back, plates in hand, and stopped in shock at seeing her granddaughter. Toto, smelling another wolf in the building, barked a few times and tried to hop down.

The stoic warrior wasn't expecting the dog's reaction and half-dropped him. "Toto! No, stay!"

The cloaked woman at the fighter's side winced. "Sorry, I forgot-"

"It's fine." Dorothy cut off the other, eyes glancing to the new arrival for a second. "Your grandma? Like you?" She didn't really wait and went to capture her wayward pet who had finally managed to escape the strong grip.

Ruby followed a few steps behind, keeping low to be non-threatening to the gray dog. "Yes."

"Ruby, what are you and this young lady doing? And what is wrong with her dog?" Granny started to follow the duo as the light and dark gray dog backed into a corner.

Everyone paused when the blonde haired doctor spoke up from his seat. "Who let the dog in to begin with?"

The three women, the stoic warrior and two werewolves, glared at the Dr. Walter who turned sheepish. He shied away, heavy blush on his face, while the trio continued to stare him down. While they were all distracted from their task, the front door opened as Leroy burst in, frantic.

"Hey, have you seen her?! Snow's back!" He looked between the surprised women standing nearby only to jostle in place when a small creature rushed past his legs. "What was that?"

"Toto! NO!" Dorothy tried to command her pet but felt only frustration build up as he continued to run off. Even as her feet demanded to race after the runaway, her heart tugged over to the wolf woman who stayed by her side. "Wolfie…"

"We need to catch him Kansas, cars are as much of a danger to him as anything in Oz." Ruby felt her chest pinch as she thought about how fast the vehicles could run over the pet.

With that warning, the stoic woman didn't wait and instead raced outside, hand reaching for a crossbow that wasn't on her waist. When she didn't feel the weapon, her brows twitched before she centered herself with her usual resolve. Her ears noted with surprise that there was another set of footsteps on her left. Spotting the red-cloak bellowing out from the other running, Dorothy felt her mouth break out into a warm smirk as she looked to the other woman.

"Take a right Kansas!"

Dorothy's smirk grew as she nodded once, complying with the order. Her gaze went over the advance technology she passed by as they ran. Cars had gone through major changes, light poles posed little trouble to swerve around, and traffic lights didn't make the warrior stop even when cars honked warnings to the jay-running girl.

The dog ducked in and out of the road, following his nose while barking at the large mechanical objects. The two women shouted for the canine to return, never faltering as they chased after him. Eventually, the rounded a corner and, with a few more heart attacks under their belts, they found the runaway dog sitting with his nose pointed up to the butcher's shop.

The slightly tanned woman bent down and firmly gripped the dog's muzzle. She looked deep into his eyes, staring his stubbornness down. "No. No Toto. You have to stay with me. You have to heel! It. Is. Not. Safe."

The werewolf also bent down, plying her alpha will to make the dog understand and obey. "You HAVE to listen to Dorothy. It is not safe Toto."

The stoic fighter smiled happily at the backup and gave the other woman a loving peck. Looking back, she silently stared at the dog for a short moment longer, being sure of his obedience. The pup glanced down, caving to the two female's command. He backed up with a whimper but went still after two paces. The women stood back up, checking the store the dog had run to.

"I'm not sure we should go in here Kansas…" Ruby peeked inside the front window uncertainly.

Dorothy didn't speak, raising a single brow.

"Well, the owner is Bo Peep. I heard from Prince Charming that she was a real pain back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Little Bo Peep…?" The Ozian questioned bemused.

"Yeaaah, not all the fairy tales are like they talk about in the land without magic… Or Kansas I'm guessing." The wolf girl half smirked at the confirmation she found in the solid brown orbs. "If you want, we can get him something at Granny's."

Finding acceptance in her love's eyes, Ruby smiled and grabbed the free hand. Together, they returned to the family run diner while the pet trotted along by his owner's side. The trek back was much calmer, giving the 'native' time to expand more about the town itself. The ex-farmer hadn't expected technology to advance so far and it was interesting to hear most of the other citizens' backgrounds as well as learning rapidly how the world had moved on.

The bell tinkled again as the two women re-entered with the dog dutifully walking along side. The abrasive doctor wasn't there while the owner stood on the outside of the counter, leaning against it confidently. When she saw her granddaughter came back, she brightened, acting as though the first encounter hadn't truly happened.

"Ruby! We weren't expecting you! How was your expedition?" The elder wolf woman extended both arms and gave the cloaked lass a large hug. "Who's your friend?"

Ruby had let go to let go of her love to reciprocate the embrace but at the last question, grabbed the stiff hand once more. Dorothy kept her straight face while her core shivered. This nervousness traveled down her arm to the hand that was gripped by her love. The wolf lady tried to express with her smile that nothing was wrong.

"This is Dorothy, my true love. I found her in Oz, and we were helping Snow get back to Storybrooke."

"Oh." The elder's face shifted to neutral. As she stepped back, the two women in the entrance way noticed a trim black crossbow sitting on the counter, pointing to where the doctor had previously sat. "That's a little unconventional, wouldn't you say?"

"Since when have we ever been conventional?" Ruby's face scrunched in bewilderment. She shook her head, eyes going to the ceiling in annoyance at her granny's words. "This is what my heart wants. And what she wants too."

Dorothy let her face grow stern. Gaze steady, she stood directly beside the wolf of her heart. "Yes. No matter what anyone says."

The older woman smirked, eyes growing warmer. "I suppose we never were that conventional. It's nice to meet you Dorothy. I'm Estelle Lucas, but you can call me Granny." Granny stuck out her hand for the newcomer with a small smile.

The ex-farm girl relaxed slightly, unfurrowing her brow while reaching out to shake the offered limb. When Toto tried to bark a warning, she peeked out a corner of her eyes with a disappointing frown. "Toto… Don't start. Please."

"Heh heh, guess he's never really smelled wolf people before huh?" Granny waved the two further in, signally to the cook in the far back room. She sat the women down and grabbed three fresh plates, setting two of them on the table and the last one went for the dog trailing sadly behind.

When the gray dog perked up and started to chow down on the offering, his owner also perked up, watching with a pleased half-grin. Ruby beamed at her love's enjoyment, while her grandmother grew just as happy when she saw the love in the two's eyes.

"Why don't you guys tell me how you met while you eat…? We don't usually get much peace and quiet around these parts for long."

Dorothy smirked. "Sounds kind of like Oz…" She looked over to Ruby, raising a single brow.

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes yes, that's right. You don't like to talk." She stuck out her tongue teasingly and turned to face her grandma while leaning into the blue clad shoulder. "It started when Mulan and I were trying to track down any werewolves through the lands…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Another chapter, just as long as the last one? You bet! All new stuff right here. I had read that the writers were going to treat Ruby Slippers just like any other relationship, and I appreciate that. So I'm going to reflect it in this story. Yes, there are still who don't like LGBT couples, and some are merely just hesitant. But considering Ruby's luck with partners (or how they end up at least...), Granny wasn't about to argue. Also, no idea if that is really Granny's name. I looked it up, it just says Widow Lucas or Granny. Not even for her counterpart. So I found a name based on Latin, like how her daughter's was. And I figure Ruby's original name is also similarly Latin, though she'll go by her more modern one. (Why latin? Because the Greeks and Romans were some of the best known werewolf legends start. With a king named Lycaon. Very similar to Lucas, wouldn't you say?) Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review or favorite it if you want to. We're getting close to the end!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, that is quite a trip!" Granny smiled to the two women and collected their plates. They were all still seated at the very back of the diner while the rest of the clientele looked on. Ruby and Dorothy both tried to grab them but the elder shooed their hands away. They settled back down, uncertain.

"You've obviously had a large adventure. You two just relax, keep talking and bonding. Even if you are one another's true love, you still have to get to know each other." The older woman winked jauntily.

The remaining girls blushed, fidgeting in place. The dog at their feet lifted his head, curious, but settled back down when neither moved. It was a few minutes longer, after they both had taken the time to build up some form of courage, that one of them broke the silence.

Ruby rubbed her hands together with a nervous smile to her true love. "Sorry Kansas, I… I haven't been on a date in a long time. Not a… not a proper one at least."

Dorothy raised a single brow at the statement. She reached out hesitantly, grabbing the thin leather gloves and breaking into the knot they had made. She stared at the contact for a while before looking up to the curious and molten green orbs. "I… I've never really been on one."

"What?" The wolf woman tilted her head slightly as her brows furrowed. "No way. You're beautiful and wonderful and-and amazing. Why wouldn't anyone want to be with you?"

The ex-farmer deadpanned the other. Ruby winced, drawing back slightly. "Sorry."

Dorothy stopped the retreat by pulling the warm grip closer to her chest. "Don't be. It happens."

"No. No it doesn't." The more lithe woman leaned closer, her face growing fierce. The strength of it caused the blue-wearing lady to jerk back slightly. "And I won't let anyone do something like that to you again."

"... Thanks Wolfie…" The stoic fighter smiled watery, leaning into the other's shoulder.

Ruby exhaled happily, resting her head on top of the other's. Taking a moment to look around her, the ex-Storybrooke native noticed the bemused and pleased gazes of the other patrons. Her granny was also watching, smirk firmly in place. The brunette sighed, wrapping her arm around the broad shoulders and giving them a loving shake.

"Hey Kansas? Why don't we go to my old room until my granny gets a break and we talk a bit more together?" The wolf lass leaned closer to the slightly tanned ear, grinning at the sharper interest everyone had at the action. "Or we could go back to Oz now, find a more private place to talk."

Dorothy's gaze also swept the diner, dispassionate at the other customers' curiosity of a private conversation. She checked on the dog at their feet and found he choose that moment to sigh, bored. She laughed softly. The steady brown gaze floated up to the ceiling.

"We can go to your room in this world. I know we just got here." The Ozian smirked, trying to act confident. "You probably missed it."

The wolf woman tilted her head, sensing something more under the steady gaze. She smiled however, willing to continue the act while in public, and tugging the other into following her. The dog perked up and trotted along.

Together, they went towards the back section of the diner, along the left side. The hallway went from the white tile to a wood decor. A little further along showed that the right side was actually a stairwell, while there was an old desk in a little opening on the left side. When they got to the end of the hallway, the right side of the house opened up to a small living room with the staircase cutting through the middle of the room. Most of the furniture was still covered in a thick layer of dust and spider webs. The stoic woman raised a single eyebrow to the other who smiled sheepishly back.

"We didn't get too many customers for a long time." Ruby swung their connected hands happily. "I'd have thought she managed to get some cleaning by now."

Dorothy shrugged, eying the surroundings. She felt another tug on her hand, and looked pleasantly to the wolf lady who was encouraging the lady to keep going. They went through the living room to find two bedrooms on the other side. Ruby went for the one on the right, pausing only when she found it was locked. She flashed another grin to her lady as she dug in a pocket for the key.

Opening the door, she revealed the small bedroom beyond. Most of the color scheme in the room was red, dark red and pastel reds. Mixed in were a few browns and dark browns features. Wolf figurines dominated the room.

"Got a thing for wolves Wolfie…?" Dorothy couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping. She reached over and combed a hand through the dark brown locks. "So this curse that removed everyone's memories, it made you forget that you were part wolf? You didn't change at all during that time?"

"Nope. Neither me or my grandma knew." Ruby pulled the taller woman to her queen sized bed and sat right next to her. The dog curled up at their feet. "But I just had this feeling that wolves were my lucky charm." She looked about her room fondly. As she faced away from her true love, she commented gently on the attempt at bravo. "So what was that in the diner Kansas…? Should… Should we try to visit Kansas and see your other family members? Did you leave behind something…? Anything I can do…? I won't let them hurt you."

Dorothy stiffened. Even as her stomach churned thinking of the past, her heart swelled larger knowing her rescuer was still trying to save her in any way possible. Swallowing shallowly, she shook her head. "No… I… When I left, I had packed things I would miss the most. Pictures of my Aunt Em, things from my parents, a couple sets of clothes."

"And brought them to Oz?" Ruby focused back on the other woman. She moved her arm from around the shoulder to around the waist instead. The limb heated up at the contact, especially when she felt the woman under her grasp heat up as well.

It took a few hesitant moments but eventually Dorothy returned the gesture with a heavy blush. "Yeah. When I arrived back in Oz, I was in the Good Witches meeting place. Except they weren't there. So I went to the Munchkins instead, and stayed there for a while."

Ruby stared back, openly curious. Dorothy rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright, alright... I'll keep talking." The werewolf fist-pumped teasingly, causing the other to laugh. "What was that?"

"It's a fist pump. Kind of a modern thing." Ruby rested her chin on the blue-clad right shoulder. "Means success. Or being grateful of that success."

"Ok, if you say so. Well, Zelena eventually realized I was staying there, learning my way about Oz. So I had to leave and build my own place, hidden away."

"Nothing is hidden from me!" Ruby noticed the dour aura of her love and gave the stout waist a loving shake. Dorothy merely smiled and leaned up against the wolf lass. "Is… Is your little cabin in the woods big enough for two..?"

Dorothy flushed. Her eyes flickered about the room. "You'd… You'd really want to stay with me…?"

"Well, yes, if you want. I'd… I'd like to."

"Al-alright." The black haired woman nodded. She reached out with her left hand and cupped the slightly pale face, bringing it closer for a passionate kiss.

As they shifted closer, both women pushed back their cloaks, freeing more of their arms to enwrap the other. Their kiss grew as their cores burned brightly, feeling their bodies against one another even if there were multiple layers between them. The dog on the ground rolled his eyes and scooted away to the side of the room. The two women felt their breath shorten, leaving them panting through their noses, unwilling to break apart.

Dorothy put both hands on the wolf girl's face, slowing down slightly. In one of the moments of being apart, she murmured huskily to the wolf of her heart. "You wouldn't miss anything from here…? You'd really want to come with me to Oz?"

Ruby leaned back, exhaling steam from her nose, and opened her eyes to stare fiercely into the slightly dazed brown. She also put both her hands on the other's cheeks, keeping the uncertain fighter steady. "I won't leave you behind. I will NOT hurt you like your family did. Every girl needs a bit of adventure in her life, and life in Oz seems pretty lively." The pale woman caved slightly, letting some of her own fear ink into her features. "Unless you change your mind and… don't want me to come with you."

The ex-farm girl shook her head, wincing as her chest constricted painfully at the thought of the wolf girl leaving her. She skimmed her hands down the trim sides with both eyes closed. They twitched uncertainly, clenching and unclenching as she felt two different thoughts warred in her mind. One didn't want to invite pain by accepting and depending on someone coming along. The other was tired of being alone. She sank down, resting her head on the left shoulder of the other woman as they faced one another directly.

"I… Wolfie, I'm… so tired of being alone… I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I don't plan on leaving you alone." The red-cloaked woman put both arms back around the other, drawing her back. "And I'll prove it every single day." She finished closing the distance, starting another kiss. Tracing her gloved fingers along the firm jawline, she paused when it came across a single wet track. She pressed deeper into the kiss, rubbing away the tear softly, and slowly pressed her tongue against the closed lips of the Ozian.

Dorothy's gaze shot open at the unfamiliar touch. Timidly, cautiously, she opened her mouth, allowing entrance. Feeling the much deeper embrace light up her body in ways she didn't think about before, she closed her eyes once more, hesitantly returning the motion.

Ruby hummed lustfully. All of her senses shrank to the woman in her arms while her mind went blissfully white. She continued to shimmy her hands along the muscles she found on the other. When she felt Dorothy also move her own hands along the lithe back and spine, she shivered pleasantly.

A cough by the doorway startled the couple apart. They resurfaced, letting their arms drop to hold on to the other's elbows, as they turned to face the now open door. Standing there, leaning against frame, was Granny looking bemused at their actions. Her arms were crossed with a single brow raised.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment. I just figured that since you went back here instead of immediately leaving for Oz, you would want to talk a little more." The older werewolf stood up properly, her playfully fierceness dimming to actual sincerity. "If not, that's fine. I know meeting the love of your life is rather a large event in your lives. I hope you both enjoy each other's company." She tilted her head teasingly. "Though it seems like you both already do enjoy one another greatly. I may never get to be a great-grandmother, but your happiness counts more in my books."

"GRANNY!" Ruby shot up, cheeks stained heavily red while Dorothy jerked her head back at the implication. The younger wolf waved sharply as she spoke. "We-we haven't even talked about the future yet aside from me living in Oz with Dorothy! There's still ways for us to have children if we want, honestly!"

Dorothy stared curiously to the red-cloaked lass. Her mind was torn between loving the idea of creating a family with her true love and being incredibly embarrassed.

The diner owner laughed, throwing her head back much like her granddaughter. Loosely at her side swung the crossbow, folded up. She gave it a happy pat. "Whelp, I should probably put this away. Aside from chasing away scum from my diner, it certainly helps with some of the dangers with living here."

"I haven't seen one like that before. Where did you get it?" Dorothy managed to push past the uncomfortable lump in her throat to ask a less personal question.

Ruby groaned, tilting her head back and then tilting to the side closest to the lady on her bed. "Seriously? What is with you two and crossbows?!"

The remaining women merely continued to laugh. Granny walked further inside, taking a seat on the other side of Dorothy and showing off her weapon. Ruby sat down with a joking sigh, resting both hands on the right shoulder of her love with her chin resting on top of them. The group continued their chat for several more hours, learning more about one another and hearing more wacky stories from Storybrooke.

When it got closer to the dinner rush, one of the waitresses tracked down the owner, out of breath. Granny winced and stood up with a groan, hands on her knees to help the process.

"These old bones get more tired everyday." Spotting the anxious faces she was about to leave behind, the elder waved reassuringly. "Nothing you need to worry about. Why don't you take my crossbow? It should be stronger than the old wooden ones you'd have over there." She handed the weapon to the blue-clad women who looked back appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"Granny." Ruby grabbed her grandmother's arm lightly. "We are probably leaving in a moment or two. One last hug?"

The older werewolf beamed and went for the embrace. After patting her granddaughter on the back, she went to embrace the other woman who returned it stiffly. Granny didn't mind, and instead smiled once more to the both of them.

"Visit when you can, the both of you."

They nodded in turn, even the dog who had been sitting bored on the sidelines. Afterward the door shut, Ruby went for a soft suitcase and set it on the bed. She smirked at the woman who watched her every move as she packed a few pictures into protective packaging, along with a few undergarments and other necessaries she had to leave behind. The first time she had left, it was as a desperate act, going for light and fast travel. But a home and place to return to when they can meant that a few more personal items could come along this time.

Finished, Ruby bent over and gave the waiting Dorothy a loving smooch. "Kansas, would you want to pick up anything while we're here? Maybe some not so Munchkin sized clothes."

"They can make bigger sizes. They just need more time and to size it to your individual form measurements." Realizing how that may have sounded, she blushed heavily. "I didn't mean it like that."

The wolf licked her lips, scorching her target with heated eyes. "Maybe we should make it like that." Noticing how her flirting caused her true love to stiffen unsure with a heavy coat of red on her cheeks, Ruby giggled and gave a reassuring kiss. "Don't worry, only if and when you want to."

Dorothy, feeling challenged, stood up slowly. She enjoyed watching the green orbs dilate at her taller stature. Stepping closer, she smirked, holding up the wolf woman's chin. "I'll keep that in mind." She waited, happily noting her attempt worked rather well. Once she was sure the other had been teased enough, she leaned in, giving in to the desire to kiss the half-parted lips. "Why don't we go home, eh Wolfie?"

Ruby nodded, dazed by the touch, and wrapped both arms around the slightly taller woman. Toto, sensing they were about to leave, barked as he hopped into his owners arms. Dorothy smirked and reached out one hand to hold on to the dark green suitcase that was almost left behind in the red-wearing lass' distraction.

In a poof of silver smoke, the three left the land without magic, returning to the world of Oz. The Ozian took in the forest around them and nodded once.

"Good work. We're close." She let her pet jump to the ground and found smoldering green orbs waiting for hers.

"It was easy. I just thought of how I'm always home when I'm with you." Ruby beamed at the shock in the other's gaze and picked up her bag. "Lead the way, Kansas."

Dorothy gulped silently. She chewed on her own tongue, trying to match the warmth in the other's words. Finding she couldn't think of anything to say, she went for the simpler method. She grabbed the free hand and tugged the werewolf close, locking lips for a second before heading through the forest to the mildly hidden cottage. Ruby watched with a dopey grin in place as she kept an even pace with the stoic warrior.

 _There's no place like home._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: EEeeyup! The end is here! Decided to go for an early Christmas present to readers of RubyxDorothy stories and to myself, as a reward for finishing fast and whatnot. Yes, this is the longest chapter of the story. I couldn't help it! I kept trying to finish it early, but could sense there was just a feeeew more things I could write/finish off before they went back to Oz. And yeah, I only just started their relationship really, but that's how I got trapped in my previous stories, I let them grow way to large without an end in sight. So this time, I'm going to very focused points of what I wanted to write about and ended before it got to be a very very large story. Expect more to come for sure! More things hinted at here that I want to write about later on. So keep an eye out! Please leave a review of your thoughts and suggestions for potential story ideas or whatever you want. Favorite if you liked it (and so I can see if I did a good job). Or maybe a review of how you bookmarked it? In any case, thanks for reading and happy holidays! (this being posted/finished pretty much Christmas Eve)**


End file.
